This is my Life
by Suzuka Daidouji
Summary: Hadiah ultahku untuk seorang author hhehehehehe...


**This is my life.**

Disclaimer: DC punya kakek*plak* Aoyama Gosho.

Summary: Ai haibara dengan Conan…. membicarakan masa depan mereka.

A/N: Kudedikasikan fic ini untuk teman ku yang sudah lama berulang tahun…. ^^ otanjoubi omedeto, happy birthday, Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! ^^

Malam yang larut membuat mata Ai Haibara, gadis kecil berambut pendek itu terasa sangat berat. "Sudah jam 2 subuh…" katanya malas sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"….Tapi aku harus tetap mencari obatnya…. Aku harus bisa membuat obat penawar untuk APTX… Aku akan menemukannya sebentar lagi.." dia keluar dan membuat kopi, lalu berjalan menuju teras di rumahnya dan duduk di sana. "Hmmmm.. bagaimana ya.. bila bahan _X _dicampur _Y _ …"

"…..Bahkan disaat istirahat pun kau tetap berpikir ya, Ai." sebuah suara yang membuyarkan semua pikirannya menyebabkan tekanan darahnya naik. "Hei, kamu tau nggak sih…" dia menengok ke belakang dan melihat Conan sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tau apa..?"

"….Tau nggak sih kalau aku sedang memikirkan obat penawar untuk APTX.. Kamu mau kecil terus seperti ini selamanya?" tanya Ai dengan tampang kesal. "Sedang apa kau di sini? "

"Kasus. Aku menginap di rumah professor hari ini. Kau tidak tau kan?"

"Tidak." Conan mendesah. _'Bagaimana tidak, kerjaannya di kamar terus, utak-atik komputer..'_

"Aku sibuk mencari sesuatu yang penting. _Unlike someone_." katanya setengah menyindir.

"Apa? hei, aku juga mencari sebuah informasi, tau! kau kira aku santai-santai saja di sini? kau kira aku betah jadi anak kelas 1 SD terus-menerus? aku juga sedang mencari informasi tentang Organisasi Hitam!" katanya ketus.

"Terserah."

"Eh, Ai. Aku mau tanya. Apa yang akan kau dapat setelah kau menemukan obat penawar itu? tentunya selain mendapat sosok aslimu….."

"…. Kurasa, tidak ada. Kalaupun aku berhasil mendapatkan penawarnya, aku takut aku akan diburu oleh para Organisasi Hitam itu dan dibunuh, kakakku pun telah tiada… hidupku terasa sia-sia. Jadi untuk sesaat aku sempat memikirkan untuk menjadi seperti ini selamanya, tapi…"

"Tapi..?"

"Tapi aku sadar bukan hanya aku saja yang meminum APTX 4869 buatanku ini. Ada seseorang lagi yang meminum obat ini dan aku tahu bahwa pasi banyak hal yang akan menantinya saat ia kembali seperti semula, jadi… aku putuskan untuk membuat penawarnya."

"Kau baik sekali, Ai." kata Conan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku janji aku akan membereskan masalah Organisasi Hitam itu sebelum kau membuat penawarnya, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas, kita akan meminum obat penawar itu bersama-sama." kata Conan tersenyum sambil beranjak pergi dari teras rumah. Ai tersenyum.

"Dan, oh iya. Aku yakin saat kau kembali seperti semula, pasti akan ada hal yang menantimu… jangan pernah menganggap bahwa hidup itu sia-sia. Kau akan menemukan sesuatu itu, suatu saat nanti."

"Sebenarnya siapa yang baik, huh?"

_8 tahun kemudian.._

"Shinichi Kudou, kemana saja kau pergi selama ini..?"

"Kudou-san, mengapa kau menghilang lalu kembali secara mendadak dan lalu mengumumkan bahwa kau dan Ran Mouri akan menikah?"

Shinichi Kudou, 25 tahun. Detektif swasta ternama di Jepang, Telah kembali.

Dengan senyum khasnya ia menjawab. "Kemana aku pergi, itu rahasia, dan soal pernikahanku dengan Ran Mouri, itu benar. Aku telah melamarnya..

Wajah Ran memerah dan Kogoro Mouri yang melihatnya di TV mengomel.

"AKU TIDAK SUDI ANAKKU MENIKAH DENGAN DETEKTIF TENGIL ITU!"

Lalu Ai…

"Miyano Shiho, penemuan apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan minggu ini…?"

Miyano Shiho, 26 tahun. Ilmuwan ternama di Jepang.

"Untuk penemuan, aku sedang memikirkan untuk membuat sebuah…." dia berbicara dengan senyum mengembang.

"Dan, oh ya, nona Miyano, kami dengar anda telah dilamar oleh ilmuwan asal Inggris bernama Bryan McRiver?" ia mengangguk. "Ya, Bryan telah melamarku. Kami sudah bertunangan…"

"Kapan rencananya kalian akan menikah?"

"Mohon maaf, teman-teman sekalian, Shiho perlu istirahat, kita lanjutkan wawancaranya nanti." tiba-tiba Bryan datang.

"Bryan? kenapa kau datang?"

"Karena aku tahu kau sedang di wawancara dan aku tahu kau kelelahan. Ayo, kita pulang. Istirahatlah, Shiho. Sudah 2 hari kau tidak tidur, kan?" katanya penuh perhatian. Shiho tersenyum.

"Ya, terima kasih, Bryan…"

'_Shinichi, aku tak akan pernah lupa akan kata-katamu. Hidup memang tidak pernah sia-sia. Hidup adalah menemukan dan ditemukan, aku sangat bahagia bisa hidup normal lagi, ini semua berkatmu. Kau berhasil mengalahkan para anggota Organisasi Hitam itu…sekali lagi terima kasih, Shinichi…aku harap kau bahagia dengan Ran..'_ katanya dalam hati.

Untuk sesaat dia memang putus asa. Ia merasa dunia memusuhinya. Tapi sekarang ia sangat menikmati hidupnya, dia bisa menghadapi hidupnya dengan sebuah senyuman…

Epilog.

Genta: Hei, Ayumi, kau lihat Conan? dia ada di TV….

Ayumi: Masa? dia di wawancara lagi? mana? mana?

Mitsuhiko: Ah, Ai juga diwawancara…..

Genta: Kapan ya mereka datang lagi?

Mitsuhiko: Mereka sibuk, Genta.. tapi aku percaya mereka akan datang kalau mereka sedang senggang..

Ayumi: *mendesah* aku harap mereka bahagia…

Genta dan Mitsuhiko: Aku juga..

(P.S: anggap saja mereka sudah mengetahui identitas Shinichi dan Ai.. xD)

IT'S MY LIFE – END.

anyways, review dinanti~~ ^^


End file.
